Apakah Ini Yang Dinamakan Persahabatan?
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: Sedikit cerita mengenai persahabatan Uchiha Sasuke dan teman masa kecilnya, Uzumaki Naruto, yang mungkin sedikit berbau sho-ai. Silahkan baca saja. My first sho-ai fict :3


Title : Apakah Ini Yang Dinamakan Persahabatan? (Chapter 1)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, terima kasih atas semua kerja kerasnya ^_^

Rate : T(een)

Genres : Slice of Life, a little bit humor, friendship.

Warning : AU, OoC, typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan yang ada, a little bit sho-ai, tapi jangan terlalu mengharapkan yang lebih, apalagi sampai M :3

Chapter 1: Ketertarikan Pada Kuis Pertama?

~Silahkan dinikmati~

 **Sasuke's PoV**

Hah... Aku sendiri bingung darimana aku harus memulai ceritaku kali ini, entah harus dimulai dari aku masih SD atau ketika kami 'berdua' sudah beranjak kuliah. Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi apabila diceritakan dari saat kami pertama bertemu. Baiklah, aku akan memakai pilihan yang ketiga.

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat dia dipindahkan ke sekolahku, bukan milikku, tenang saja. Meskipun aku adalah seorang Uchiha, aku tidak akan mau bersekolah di sekolah milik keluargaku. Ya, kami memang punya, hanya saja aku tidak mau di istimewakan. Baiklah, ini mulai melenceng. Baiklah, akan kumulai dari awal, aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat dia dipindahkan ke SD tempatku bersekolah, SD Konoha. Memang bukan sekolah yang mewah, tapi lokasinya cukup nyaman karena terletak di daerah perbukitan.

Meskipun dia sudah hampir satu bulan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Yang bisa kutangkap saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya adalah, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah anak yang manis, berkulit tan, memiliki mata berwarna secerah langit yang pastinya akan menghanyutkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Wajahnya juga cukup manis, ditambah lagi dia memiliki rambut pirang. Entahlah, mungkin orang tuanya bukan orang Jepang. Ya, meskipun rambutnya tidak umum bagi orang jepang, tidak ada teman sekelasku yang heboh ataupun bingung. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kelas kami memiliki banyak warna, yang kumaksud disini adalah warna rambut. Pirang sih sudah biasa, soalya di kelasku ada yang rambutnya berwarna merah, bahkan ada juga yang berwarna pink.

Aneh? Menurutku tidak, bagiku kelasku sekarang, kelas 4 B, tidak seaneh kelas kakakku, kelas 6 A. Bayangkan saja, ada yang memakai topeng seperti lolipop, ada yang seperti tumbuhan pemakan serangga, mana kulitnya beda sebelah. Ada juga yang sok-sok an memakai _pierching_ , tidak tahu apa itu _pierching_? Itu loh, bahasa kerennya tindik. Bagaimana pendapatku mengenai si Naruto? Dia cukup manis, sayangnya dia itu anak cowok, pertama kali aku mengira dia adalah gadis yang hobi memakai baju cowok. Tapi pertama kali aku benar-benar tertarik dengannya adalah ketika kami ditanya oleh Iruka- _Sensei_ dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin terlalu mudah untuk kelas empat. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kejadiannya seperti ini.

"Misalkan ada kakak cantik yang memberi kalian tiga buah permen coklat, empat buah permen _strawberry_ , dan dua buah permen susu, jawabannya apa Naruto?" tanya Iruka- _Sensei_ kepada Naruto yang sepertinya baru bangun dari alam mimpi.

"Um... Terima kasih kak," jawabnya dengan tampang polosnya. Sontak saja seluruh anak yang ada di kelas tertawa, soalnya sekarang sedang pelajaran Matematika. Ya, aku juga mengakui kalau pertanyaan yang diajukan _Sensei_ kami itu sedikit salah, seharusnya dia menanyakan 'jawabannya berapa', bukannya 'jawabannya apa'. Ada lagi kejadian yang menurutku cukup menarik, yaitu saat pelajaran Bahasa yang diajar oleh Anko- _Sensei_.

"Coba kalian buat satu kalimat pendek dengan menggunakan kata 'barangkali', dimulai dari kau, Kiba," tunjuk sensei kami yang masih jomblo itu kepada si penyayang anjing, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Barangkali aku harus belajar lebih giat untuk ulangan berikutnya," ucap Kiba.

"Bagus, kau akhirnya sadar, Kiba," ucap Anko- _Sensei_ yang hanya membuat seluruh kelas menahan tawanya, bagaimana tidak, Kiba mendapatkan nilai NOL BESAR saat ulangan sebelumnya, bayangkan saja, dia salah meletakkan jawaban di kolom nama, dan akhirnya semua jawabannya tergeser, meskipun kami yakin hasilnya akan sama walaupun dia meletakkan nama dan jawaban di kolom yang benar.

"Selanjutnya, Naruto," tunjuk Anko- _Sensei_ pada Naruto yang (lagi-lagi) tertidur.

"Hoahm, ada apa _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ngantuknya. Kesampingkan pulau yang terbentuk di mejanya, dia benar-benar manis ketika baru bangun tidur.

"Hah, buat satu kalimat pendek dengan menggunakan kata 'barangkali', Naruto," ulang Anko- _Sensei_ sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Pasir, batu," ucap Naruto sekilas.

"Keduanya adalah barang kali," lanjutnya.

Ok, jawaban kali ini akhirnya membuatku ikut tertawa bersama teman-teman yang lain. Anko- _Sensei_? Dia hanya terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna jawaban dari Naruto. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban polos, atau mungkin bodoh? Yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

Ah, tidak terasa sudah jam segini, aku harus segera berangkat ke kampus. Aku lupa memberitahu namaku, namaku adalah Uchiha...

"SASUKE-TEME, CEPAT TURUN, KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG!"

Ya, namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sudah dulu, si Naruto-Dobe sudah teriak dengan suara manis cemprengnya. Kenapa dia menungguku? Tentu saja karena kami teman satu kontrakan. Dan motor yang biasa dia gunakan sedang ada di bengkel. Lumayan, paling tidak pulang-pergi ke kampus untuk beberapa hari ini tidak akan membosankan.

"Daritadi kau ngapain sih Teme, aku sudah menunggu di depan mobil bututmu ini, dasar," ucap Naruto dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang update blog milikku, ayo cepat naik, kau tidak mau dimarahin Jiraiya-Sensei kan?" jawabku sekenanya.

"Akh, dari awal ini kan salahmu, TEME!"

Ya, aku tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah marahnya, benar-benar manis.

 **TBC**

 **(Hati-hati menular loh)**

Minggu, 16 Agustus 2015

Author's note:

Hah. Semoga saja kalian puas :3

Baru kali ini nulis yang beginian :3

Bagi yang sudah membaca, aku ucapkan terima kasih ^_^

Kalau berkenan, dimohon reviewnya. Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati ^_^

Mungkin ada banyak typo, daritadi diganggu keponakan melulu :3

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu ^O^


End file.
